Pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon Legendary Hearts
by Kou Kotori
Summary: New Senshi! New Enemies! The Starlights are back! S/U Y/M T/A Mamo/? ^___^


Spring Time in Tokyo! Cherry Blossom Scent!  
*****  
Usagi's Vioce: Sugoi! Spring is in the air! Woah! What was that? Youma! Mina-chan! Henshin, Yo!  
*****  
In a light filled room, a young woman lyed on her bed. She was in peaceful slumber, as the covers were all over the place. Her slumber was enterupted by the ringing of her alarm clock. The blond moaned, and rolled off her bed.  
"Ouchies..." she mummbled. She sat up, rubbing her head. She looked at the clock, seeing it was 7:57. She looked at it in horror, and yelled, "I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!"  
  
(Opening Theme(La Moon)  
Title Sceen: Spring Time in Tokyo! Cherry Blossom Scent!  
  
Tsukino Usagi ran down the street at the speed of light. It looked like Luna was mile behind, carrying Usagi's lunchbag in her mouth. This is Usagi's second year of High School, and she was going to be late... again.  
"Tsukino-san! You are late!" shouted a vioce from Juuban High. "Detention!"  
"But, I don't wanna!!!" wailed Usagi. Her classmates sighed, knowing that they are going to spend another year with Tsukino Usagi. She was also known as Sakurada Hurana's trouble maker in Junior High. Ami, Makoto and Minako sighed deeply, embarressed of their princess and future queen.  
  
In a dark room, a woman sat her throne. Her long dark hair reached passed her back, and her grey eyes were closed. She rested her elbow on the arms rest, and rested her head. With a snap of her fingers on her other hand, bright lights came on.  
"Tiako-san, come forth!" she shouted, as a small whirl of cheery blossoms appeared in front of her. A girl with short bubblegum pink and pink eyes appeared. Her hot pink boots reached her knees, and her pink top reached her navel. Her light pink skirt was like the fuku's the senshi wears.  
"Hai, m' lady?" asked Tiako, bowing at her.  
"You know your mission..."  
"Hai," she said, going out as she did in.  
  
In Ichinohashi Park, Usagi-tachi search for a spot to picnic. Luna was on Ami's shoulders, and Artimes in Minako's arms.  
"There should be a spot somewhere.." said Makoto.  
"Can't we just picnic at my house?" shouted Usagi.  
"Odango Atama, all you want to do is to stuff your face," said Rei.  
"Rei, YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!" wailed Usagi.  
"Rei-chan..." moaned the inners. Luna and Artimes sweatdropped.  
"It's the truth!" said Rei.  
"Apologize," said Ami.  
Rei suddenly felt a bad vibe coming from random directions. "Guys, I feel something coming..."  
"Don't sneak your way out of an apology!" said Usagi.  
"She's right, Usagi-chan," said Luna. "Something is coming."  
"Hai," Ami and Makoto said in unison. They heard a scream from behind, and people running from that direction.  
"I think it's about time to henshin!" said Artimes.  
"Hai!" the girls nodded.  
"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
"Moon Enternal! Make Up!"  
"Lets go!" said Venus.  
"Hai!" they ran.  
  
Tiako was surrounded by motionless bodies, "Where is that crystal!?" She saw a little girl, shaking, standing by a tree. Tiako lowered her eyelashes, "Come here, little girl... I won't hurt you," she said in a nice-sounding tone. The little girl shook her head, backing away. "I said, come here!" she shouted, walking over there, and grabbed her by the shirt.  
"Hey, down here!" shouted a vioce. Tiako looked up, backing away. "Moon Tiara Action!" a apple pie hit Tiako in the face.  
"What the... Who's up there?!" shouted Tiako.  
"How dare you scare little girls and hurt people! And to top it off; lie!" shouted a vioce. Tiako saw the senshi, and Mercury with the picnic basket. Moon held another pie, ready to throw. Four inners jumped out of the tree.  
"You will pay for what you did!" said Jupiter.  
"Prepare to feel our wrath!" shouted Mars.  
"From the senshi who fighter for love!" said Venus.  
"And for justice!" said Mercury. Then it was a long pause. They looked around, and looked up to see Moon's wings were stuck in the tree. She dropped the pie on Venus, accidently.  
"Hey!"  
"Gomen, but I am stuck..." Moon said. They sweadropped.  
Tiako jumped back, and snapped her whip at the inners. A ball of energy hurdled tword them. They were all badly hurt. Tiako grinned and was about to attack again, but a rose almost hit her face. "Oi!" she shouted, looking at the direction the rose came from.  
  
(Eye Catch/CM Break)  
  
Tuxedo Kamen was standing up on a pole. Moon had hearts in her eyes, still hanging from the tree. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!!"  
"You almost cut my pretty face!" shouted Tiako, snapping her whip. Tiny Cherry Youmas appeared, and surrounded the pole.  
"What the..." Tuxedo Kamen saw the cherry creatures crawled up one the pole. He was now crawling with them.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!" the attack was blocked by the sphere that surrounded them. It bounced off the walls. The inners jumped around, trying not to get burnt. Moon tried dodging it, as she was still stuck.  
"Mercury, put it out! Put it out!!" she yelled.  
"Mercury Aqua R- AHH!" she ducked the flaming arrow.  
  
"Such fools..." Tiako laughed.  
  
"SUN BEAM!" a golden beam was dodged by Tiako.  
"Who's there?" shouted Tiako.  
"I am Sailor Sun! Senshi of the Sun!" said a woman, who had red hair in two ponytails and golden eyes. Her fuku was rad and gold.  
"I am Sailor Comet! Senshi of the Comets!" said another woman. She had short silver hair, which reached her shoulders and had grey eyes. Her fuku was black and silver.  
"I am Sailor Earth! Senshi of this Planet!" said yet another woman. Her dark green hair reached past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark blue. Her fuku was green and blue.  
"We are the Legendary Senshi!"  
"Don't forget me! I am the gaurdian of the Universe! Sailor Macrocosm!" A girl black hair in two buns and dark eyes, jumped into the scene. Her fuku was black and white. "I comman you to surrender, or perish!"  
"Cherry Youmas! Get them!" commanded Tiako.  
"Comet Shower!" It looked like it was raining coments on the youmas.  
"Earth Quake!" a rumble came beneath the youmas.  
"Universal Nova!!" A huge black energy ball appeared and destroyed the cherry creatures. "Universal Nova times two!" the attack came twords Tiako, but she disappeared in cherry blossoms.  
"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" The black sphere hit the sheild the covered the inners, and it disappeared. "Next time, prepare to die!" Tiako's over-head was heard, then a evil laugh.  
  
The four senshi jumped off. The inners were surprised as well as the cats.   
  
At the Library, the inners were talking about the new senshi.  
"Who were they?" asked Makoto.  
"I've heard of the Legendary Senshi before... but I thought that was only a myth.." said Luna.  
"Ditto," said Artimes.  
"Where did they come from?" asked Rei.  
"And who is our enemy?" asked Makoto.  
"Good question..." said Luna.  
"Tiako, the goddess of spring," said Artimes, checking it up on the computer. (AN: Hey... they check up things the computer in the movie! So why can't I do it?)  
"TOO COOOLD!!!" shouted Usagi. They looked at her, seeing her eating ice cream. They all got shushed by the people in the library. They all covered her mouth.  
"You promised to keep quiet if we bought you ice cream!" said Minako.  
"Demo... it's cold...." whimpered Usagi. They sweatdropped.  
"Usagi-chan..." they said in shame.  
  
(Ending Theme(See me No Boki)  
  
Usagi: Mamo-chan? Are you ok?  
Ami: The future is changing...  
Makoto: The outers are back?!  
Chibi Usa: Hey guys!  
Inners: CHIBI USA?!  
  
The return of the Outers! Chibi Usa?!  
****  
Authours: Kou Kasumi and Kou Kotori  
Date: 3.24.02  
Time: Preasant  
Place: Tokyo  
Name: Pretty Sailor Soldier Sailor Moon Legendary Hearts  
****  
Kasumi: I think we rushed it a bit...  
Kotori: Demo, we had to finish it!  
Kasumi: What happened to TK anyways?  
Kotori: I think he got eaten by the Cherry Youmas.  
Kasumi: YAY!!  
  
2002 


End file.
